The Mountain House
by ThatOtherRainbowEnd
Summary: Ten high school seniors think they're going to meet old friends. What they really did, was walk into a psychotic death trap. Rated T for profanity and violence


**A/N: ****I do not own And Then There Were None. obviously. And most of the ten were based on the ten in the book. More character development in the second chapter. Don't worry. If you're wondering where I got the names, most of them are my classmates names. I never used my name here. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Serving and Receiving

_Mohammad Midou  
Annie Jang  
Zoe Amba  
Nathan Berry  
Matthew Weimer  
Kyle Lewis  
__Michael Iwai  
__Alex Nguyen  
__Samantha Marcus  
__Avery Marshall._

One of the ten is the person who murdered the rest. Whoever it was is pretty clever. The execution of it all was almost perfect. The flaw in the plan was the confession thrown down the well.

* * *

Annie Belle Jang sat upright and proper as she read her required one hour of the Bible. As she finished the final page of Mark, she gently closed the book and leafed through the various envelopes her mother had given to her. Something caught her eye. It was a blue envelope, the same shade of blue her bible was. It stood out like a sore thumb and only had her name on it. Nothing like a return address or even her address was found. Surely it had been snuck in with their mail. Nonetheless, she peeled open the sealed envelope and read it.

_Dearest Annie,  
We've met before at the lakeside manor of Miss Emily Brent. If my memory serves me right, we were there for the annual Young Knights of the Bible convention that Miss Brent thoughtfully held for us. Well, I must get to the point. I had a lovely time chatting with you about how the New American Bible had mistranslated most words from the original Hebraic transcript, how Harry Potter advertises the use of witchcraft, and how shameful the apparel of this generation is. (I believe they have no idea what the words "belt" or "sleeves" mean.) And I would like to see you again at my family's vacation house in three days. All transportation will be provided as well as food and necessities. Mind you this, it will be quite chilly up there, so bring a cold weather clothes. Hopefully, you will make it. You'll be there for about three to five days. Thank you dearie, there'll be more guests, my twin brother's. So please do not mind them because my brother's friends are very much sinners. The van will meet you in front of the community Christian church at two-thirty three pm in three days.__  
_  
Annie couldn't make out the name from whom it was sent to. She tried recalling the names of people she met. Spotting a capital O near the end, around where the last name would be, she concluded it was Griselda O'Malley, with whom she had a riveting discussion about the generation's shameful choice of clothing.

Wanting to meet with Griselda, whom she had called Gracie, she asked her parents if she was allowed to go. With slight hesitation, Mr. and Mrs. Jang agreed to let the religious high school senior go.

* * *

Mohammad Midou loved chemistry just as much as he loved helping his uncle with drug testing at Gruber Pharmaceuticals. He walked down the street, on his way to Gruber. As he got in his uncle greeted him.

"Hey kiddo, you got some mail." Uncle Midou said, passing him a dark violet envelope, the same color as Hydrogen in its plasma state. "If you want to read it, better get out of here. The things we're testing here are literally burning." He said as he pointed to Dr. Armstrong's singed eyebrows.

He went to the nearest bathroom and carefully opened the envelope that contained only his name and a letter for him.

_Dear Mohammad,  
Do you remember me? We met at the Gruber Pharmaceuticals Christmas party; I was with my twin sister and my uncle who recently moved to the Tokyo division of Gruber. I'd start with a chemistry joke, but all the good ones Argon. I still have it. Well, with all the humor set aside I have an invitation for you. I remember you saying you liked going on snow expeditions and my sister and I are vacationing over at our family vacation house. My aunt is a staff member at South High and I know you guys have a break over the week, so would you like to meet up and go exploring the snow? Transportation and food is prepared, and all you need are medicines. You'll be there for about three to five days, so just pack enough for that. I hope to see you there. My stupid sister's guests are coming as well, but don't mind them. The van will just meet you in front of Gruber at two-thirty four pm in three days._

Chemically yours,  
Ulrich Norton Owen

* * *

Zoe Amba knew what was best for the students. And she knew Teyah Hulsey, no matter how rich, cannot give it to them. They needed a caring and considerate president. They needed someone who's pretty and smart at the same time. They needed perfection.

But all they had to choose from was Richie Bitch and her.

Luckily, the students of South High had enough commonsense not to choose Teyah Hulsey. Together with her running partner, Michael Iwai, they won the election by a landslide.

"Way down upon the Swanee River…" Zoe couldn't help but sing as her neighbors, an elderly couple, played the record. She had sung that song to the many kids she babysat. She sang it too Rachel, Jamie, Caitlyn… and too Cyril. No. She refused to think about Cyril… or Dan.

There was something nagging on her. There was the lilac colored envelope that hid among the many letters concerning the secretary of the principal, Miss Claythorne. Something about the vagueness of the envelope seemed to compel her to open it but the riskiness of it all. At last minute before the German cuckoo clock chimed, signaling five o'clock, she decided to open and read the letter.

_Dear Zoe Adriel Amba,  
Do you remember me? I was in one of the clubs you joined during freshmen year. We had such a blast talking about Harry Potter and that bitch Patrice. Well anyway, the school year in my current school just started and I was wondering if you could help me with my campaign for student body president. It will just take around three to five days. I heard you guys have the week off, so maybe you could help me? My brother and I are having a short vacation at our family's vacation house on a mountain and we decided to have old friends come by. I really hope you can come. The van will meet you outside of the Mozart Institute at exactly two-thirty pm in three days_

Signed;  
Ursula Nicole Owen

She remembered meeting a Una Nicole Owentawski. Poor girl must've changed her name after being made fun of all the time. But Owen did suit her quite well.

The place where she would be picked up was also quite strange. The Mozart Institute was the most prestigious music university in the area. And it was Zoe's dream to make it there. Why on earth would she have chosen that location?

* * *

Nathan Alexander Berry was lazily sprawled on his bed as he used his laptop to go on . Ever since the creation and spread of , Canarybird was almost deserted if it weren't for the thousands of Sherlock fans that gathered on the site for its Sherlock Holmes chat room or bird cage. FaceNook had nothing like that. Of course, there was also the fact that his account was his only email.

He skimmed all the emails until he got to the one he had been looking for. The one from UllyN_UrsieNOwen was very special to him. It was from his pen pals, the Owen twins. The email only contained a picture of a brown envelope with golden cursive writing that read, 'Nathan Berry, please click.' Knowing he could trust the two, he simply clicked the picture and out came a word document with a letter.

_Dear Nathan,  
We wanted to invite you to a murder mystery party we're holding, but we didn't know where you live so we had to check the phonebooks. Luckily, we heard about your brilliant work with the Kingsley Murder and found out where you are. Then, Ulrich, being the sweet twin brother any girl could wish for, found out that our vacation house is just near where you live. I'm pretty sure that by the time you read this Ulrich would've edited some parts of the letter. So don't mind anything nice I say about Ulrich. This is a joint email account anyway. Hey, Nate, this is Ully's part now. Anyway, my dumb sister had the idea of inviting some other kids from your school that she knows. God forbid her guests annoy us. Anyways, the murder mystery will last about three to five days, depending on how everything goes. And it's pretty chilly up there, so bring a jacket. As for food, don't worry. It's fully stocked in the house. A van will be picking you up in front of the South High library at two-thirty five pm in three days._

From,  
the lovely Ursula Nicole Owen and the annoying Ulrich Norton Owen

PS  
Please tell your dad that our uncle, Ex-inspector Blore, says hi to him.

* * *

Matthew Michael Weimer, soccer superstar, intentionally kicked the ball under the bleachers so he could get a glimpse of the nearby practicing cheerleaders. It was like heaven served to you in short skirts and spandex, not to mention all those tight revealing cheerleading tops they wore during games. And, to many people's shock, most of them were single, even Cassidy Stine. She was described with the looks of a sandy blonde blue eyed angel and the attitude of the devil, in and out of the bedroom. She was such a bitch and a delinquent that the slight hint that Matthew was interested in her would get him grounded by his dad or their math teacher, Mr. Weimer.

Cassidy spotted him under the bleachers and went over. "Hey, Matty," she said in a sultry voice. "Were you checking out my ass earlier?" Matthew gave her a look as if to say 'what do you think?' "Well, if you like, I'm single; your single and I've got my old cheerleading uniform. You know the one that had a really low neckline before Little Miss Uptight and President Prudy McBuzzkill told Mr. Lombard and Mrs. Rogers to go change it because it was too inappropriate for high-school students?"

He heard the faint voice in the distance of his fellow teammate calling for him. "Listen, I've got to go Cass."

"Well, call me! My number's all over the boys' restroom stalls." She screamed as she went back to cheering, swaying her hips causing boys to stare.

He returned to practice and the boys, Marietta and Jamie (the only girls on the team) were looking at him.

"That girl is trouble." Marietta shook her head disapprovingly at Matthew. "You don't want anything to do with that bitch." Her voice still had the thick Scottish accent she had during her first week at school. "Now let's get back to football!" She screamed as she kicked the ball into the goal.

"It's soccer, Mari." Jamie Thomas repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time.

After practice, Matthew headed for the locker rooms to change. As he carelessly pulled his backpack out of the locker, a dark green envelope fell onto the floor, the same shade of the first soccer ball he ever held. All that was written was his name. He tore open the envelope and read the typed message.

_Hey Matt,_

_Do you remember me, Ulrich Owen? We met at Soccer Day 2007. We had a great time that I was wondering if I could catch up with you during your break. You know, just an honest sports talk with some of my other friends while my sister catches up with her stupid friends. If you're interested just know it'll be really chilly up on a mountain, so bring some nice cold weather clothes enough for three to five days. Food and water will be given to you, free of charge. A van will be picking you up in front of the South High soccer field at two-thirty one pm in three days._

_Ulrich Norton Owen_

* * *

Kyle Roger Lewis sat down on the couch in his house after who knows how many laps around the South High field. Was he the Track Champ of South High? Yes, he was. But all he really wanted was a nice long nap.

"Hey champ." The voice of his mother's boyfriend rang through. "How's your day?" Kyle never liked his mother's lawyer boyfriend, Lawrence "Justice Larry" Wargrave; he always thought he was too nosy in his life.

"It's been good," Kyle started as he stood up from the couch, "until you talked to me." Bitterly, Kyle started towards his room.

As he passed his little sister, Naomi, the little girl pulled on his track jersey. "Mommy said this came in the mail for you." She handed him a nice yellow envelope, the same shade of his jersey that had his name written all fancily. He smiled at his little sister and said.

"Thanks, Nomie." After gently patting her on the head, he went into his room, plopped onto his bed, and read.

_Hey Kyle,_

_It's Ully Owen from track camp last year. I just found out where you lived and I wanted to invite you and a bunch of track friends to my family's vacation house. My sister also invited her friends and all they'll do is stupidly fawn over the latest Twilight book, bleh. So don't mind them. Everything's for free and will be provided. Just know that it's cold as a freezing hell up there, so bring a jacket and some clothes that'll last you through three to five days. You'll be picked up by a van at two-thirty eight pm in three days in front of the South High track. I hope I'll see you there._

_-Ulrich Owen_

Michael Iwai stood in front of Juliette Mason's balcony. Trying to get the girl's attention, he threw pebbles at her window.

"Michael, oh, Michael, keep the racket down, Michael." Juliette said as she stepped onto her balcony. "Just climb on in." She said, gesturing to the tree house near her balcony. The boy just smiled and climbed to meet her. As soon as he got up, he embraced Juliette and went into her room. Juliette played with her hands in nervousness as she had something big to tell Michael. Michael on the other hand, avoided eye contact.

There was a moment silence. "I have to tell you something." They said at the same time. Both pair of eyes went big. "I can't go to Ice World with you." Michael and Juliette said, in sync.

"Is this another vice-president thing, Michael?" Juliette asked sternly. "Or perhaps does this have to do with your image? Because I'm tired Michael, I'm tired of hiding our relationship from the public, or your mom."

"No," said Michael, "I promise it isn't."

Michael and his mom, science teacher Renee Iwai, had a very tight relationship. He was a mama's boy. And that image had helped him win the vice-presidential election at South High. Teyah Hulsey and her running partner, Patty Piper, had nothing on the Amba-Iwai campaign. The flaw in their relationship was that she was very over-protective. If she heard anything about Michael dating a girl or a girl even liking him, she made sure that girl was on her hit-list. For instance, the Wendy Lane incident happened to a girl who got tutored by Mrs. Iwai. When she had heard about Wendy's crush on her son, Mrs. Iwai made tutoring sessions feel like hell to Wendy. Now she's home-schooled… in a different state. Juliette was different. Just the simple sight of her made Michael's day. He wasn't going to let his mom take her away from him.

He gave Juliette a dark blue envelope. Juliette's favorite color was dark blue. "Don't tell me this is another dumb letter explaining why our relationship must be kept a secret." She moaned. Michael shook his head. She took out the paper from the already opened envelope.

_Dear Michael,_

_I hope you remember me from the scholastic decathlon last year held at St. Goretti High. You guys went against the Goretti Girls and me and my sister's team, the Knights. No hard feelings, okay dude? I wanted to meet up with you and Mohammad. My sister wants to meet up with Annie, Zoe and the Goretti Girls. So it'd be nice to meet up with some of the guys. I was the only guy in the Knights. Anyway, this trip will last around three to five days. Everything will be provided and you will be met in front of the South High Auditorium at two-thirty two in two days. I hope to see you there._

_-Ulrich Owen_

"So, what's you're excuse Julie?" Juliette stared at Michael, then at the picture on her desk, then at Michael again. He got the hint, forgetting that that day was the death anniversary of her best friend. In that picture were her, Michael, and her best friend, Jonathan Macarthur. It's been a year since he passed away of a heart attack and his father, a well-known General, went crazy.

The silence was too deafening. The two stood in the silence, unmoved, and uncomfortable.

* * *

Alex Nguyen was not a careless, just accident prone. No one ever stood near him or even talked to him. Teyah did once, but that was for her campaign. Everyone believed he was just pure bad luck. He wished he was like his uncle, millionaire Anthony Marston.

But all that changed when he found a black envelope addressed to him. It was an invitation for him to go visit old friends. But that nagging feeling always gave him the chills. But he wouldn't let that get in the way of his human contact.

* * *

Samantha Marcus and Avery Marshall sat on the park bench. Two envelopes, one red, the other orange, stayed on Samantha's lap.

"Are we going to this thing?" Avery asked his girlfriend as he pulled her closer to him, "because it sounds stupid."

"Hmm, I don't know."

If Cassidy Stine was the sluttiest slut in the South High Seals cheer squad, Samantha would come to a close second. It wasn't that she liked sleeping around; she was just TOO gullible and an airhead. In crude terms, she's a dumbass. However, she would soon lose that spot to Savannah Boehmer because of Avery Marshall.

The two just received letters from a U.N. Owen and were interested in going to the vacation house. It however seemed vague to Avery. Avery was smart. You could in fact compare his and Samantha's relationship as an owner and his dog.

"We should go." Samantha said as she looked into his eyes with a puppy dog look plastered on her face.

Hesitantly, Avery agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave a constructive review or a compliment. Only those two. I'll delve into the characters of Sam (Mrs. Rogers) Avery (Mr. Rogers) and Alex (believe it or not, Tony Marston) in the next chapter.**


End file.
